Tigre Love
by Cheshire978
Summary: When Manny finds out Frida loves him. All goes wrong. This is MxZ and MxF for a little bit.
1. Chapter 1 Instincts

Tigre Love

Chapter 1- instincts

I was walking my way to the Arcade, to meet my best friend, Frida. "Hey dude!" she said. "What's up, Frida?" She shook her head. "The usual I guess." Frida glanced at her watch. "Holy Churros! Manny, we're going to be late!" With a spin of my belt buckle, I transformed in to El Tigre. "Not on my watch chica!" After that I picked her up, and ran to school.

As she clung to my neck, she started to nuzzle in to my fur. It felt uncomfortable in a way. But an amused purr, accidently slipped out. When I put Frida down, she was blushing. "Frida, we…uh… need to hurry to class." In class, I sit next to Zoey Aveas, also known as the Black Cuervo. "Hola Manny!" Zoey said in a charming way. "How are you today?" To finish it off, she brushed the side of my face. "Fine as usual." I answered.

The bell finally rang. Everybody was rushing home. Except for Zoey and Frida. Who, as usual, were fighting. "Hey guys!" I said. "**YOU ARE NOT TO TOUCH HIM!**" Frida shouted. Then she turned, when she saw me, Frida turned red. "Oh hi Manny." She said embarrassed. Zoey, on the other hand, came up to me. She kissed me on the cheek. "Adios mi amour. See you tomorrow." With that, she walked off, leaving me drooling at the sight of her. Zoey was 15 just like me and Frida. Her hair was flipped up at the bangs revealing her other beautiful, pink eye, to match the other one. "Manny!" Frida shouted, bringing me back to reality. "Wha? Oh….uh…Frida. You saw that, didn't you." As sad as I sounded. She was angry. Zoey is her arch enemy. But here I was, looking after her like no tomorrow. "Yeah I did but, I forgive you!" She said with a smile. I knew I was forgiven.

"I'm dying of boredom!" Frida whined. I just glared at her. "I won't use my Tigre form just to take you to vandalize the school!" Frida looked confused. "Please! Or you chicken?" That got to me. No Rivera is a chicken. "Alright, I'll do it."

We were on the roof top of the school. My tail was swishing back and forth. "Are we going to destroy the school or not!?" I shouted. "No, Manny. We are going to fight chimps." Frida said, sarcastically. She was getting ready to go down when someone said something. "Frida! What are you doing here?" We turned to see Black Cuervo. "Hola Manny. I thought I find you here on a Saturday." Frida was mad. Even madder when she saw my tail has stopped swishing. "Zoey! You knew I was going to spend time with Tigre today!" Zoey just started to laugh. "I knew you _love_ him! You just admitted it." Black Cuervo came towards me. I was to shocked to move. But then Frida hit Cuervo. "Frida! Don't do that. My tiger instincts will kick in." I warned. Frida stopped. Recalling the last time I lost control. The only thing I thought was 'kill'. After that, Zoey left.

Sunday morning, Papi and Grandpapi were having their 'coffee conversation.' It stopped when I sat down. "Mijo, what is wrong?" Papi asked. "Chyes what is wrong?" Grandpapi added. I let out a sigh. "It's Frida. She's in love with me." Papi and Grandpapi starred at each other. "Uh gotta go save/steal people/money." They both said and ran off. Later that day, Frida came over. "Hola Manny!" Frida said happily. "Hi Frida." I sounded sad when I said that. I smacked myself mentally. "Are you alright?" When I looked up, she was centimeters away from my face. Frida spun my belt buckle. The usual green fire engulfed me. "Frida? What are you doing?" She just stared at me. "You look hotter in your El Tigre form. Also I just love your emerald eyes." She said, getting closer. I was ready to protest when she kissed me. Frida's sweet scent filled my nose. I pulled away quickly. "Frida, chikita, I only like you as a friend." This upset her. "I knew you liked Zoey. I understand." With a sigh of relief, I started to purr.

Frida looked confused. It was after school and I was in my El Tigre form. "Manny, who are you waiting for?" Before I answered I looked both ways. "Zoey, we have a date." I replied. "Oh." That was all she said. Minuets later, Zoey arrived. "Hola mi amour." She whispered in to my ears. Then I sweetly kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Then she pulled back. I swear I saw her glance at Frida.

Cuervo started to nuzzle in to my fur. Making my tail twitch wildly, and made me purr so loud Frida got mad. "Ah! Manny you purr louder for her. But when I nuzzled in to you all I get is a 2 second purr!?" Frida looked as if she was about to cry. Then with a flash of anger, I put myself between the two. With flattened ears, I let out a heart stabbing growl.

"You growled at me!" Frida said with anger. "STOP! You're going to make him lose control!" Zoey said. But it was to late. Snarls started to ripped from my chest. Zoey took my face in her hands, trying to call me down. "Mi amour, remember who you are." She said sweetly. It worked slightly, but my attention was on Frida. Cuervo's smell intoxicated my nose calming me down more. I turned to her. "Mi amour!" I said. "I'm so sorry for losing control." My tail along with my ears sagged. She started to kiss me. I took control. My ears perked up to the sound of crying. "M-M-Manny, how could you?" Frida said. I looked confused. "You growled at me. Almost kill me. Then apologize to Zoey!" She shouted. "Frida, it was your fault." I started "I-I don't think we can be friends anymore." Frida threw a rock at me. This started my instincts again. I unsheathed my claws and attacked.

The blood made me more tiger like. I was blood thirsty, but I stopped and stared at her. "Why Tigre?" She whimpered. "Because you hate me now, and I'm in love with Zoey." So I walked off. Purring with amusement. Wondering what it would be like dating Frida made me start snarling. It would be a year before I talked to her again. I guess I'll have to wait and see what's in stored for me. As the new supervillian, El Tigre.


	2. Chapter 2 Transformation

Tigre Love

Chapter 2 - transformation

It's been a year since I talked to Frida. Like I said before, it would be a year before I talked to her again. "Manny? Are you alright?" My girlfriend, Zoey Aveas asked. I shook my head yes. Then I turned to look at Frida. She was surrounded by guys, trying to get her to date them. Frida always said no, and every time she saw me, she touched the scar on her arm. Since she answered to no one. They all asked me, "How did Frida get the scar?" I always answered "From me losing control." The blue headed teen got up and walked off. Then with a passionate kiss from Zoey, we went to class.

"Manny." The sound of my name made me jump. I turned to see Frida. I noticed her hair was longer. "Oh. Hey Frida." I said while looking at the floor. She looked uncomfortable herself. "Uh, do you wanna hang out today?" Frida asked. "No, he can't. Manny and I are going to steal the golden donkey tonight." Zoey said while coming around the corner. "Oh, o-Kay. Wait! Since when were you a villain, Manny?" she asked me. "Ever since I almost killed you." I answered. Frida stared at me in shock. I returned the stare with a quick glare.

Cuervo and I sat on the roof with the donkey by her side. My tail kept twitching constantly. My ears were flattened on my head. "What now?" Zoey asked, while slipping a finger under my bandanna. I let out a loud purr, but my position stayed the same. "Lets break in to Frida's house." I said, amused with what I had in plan. "Now that's the Tigre I know."

When we crawled through Frida's window, she was talking in her sleep. "But Manny, I will always love you. No Stop! What are you doing? Don't go, please." I was getting annoyed, so I let out a loud roar. Cuervo started laughing. "Wha…Tigre!" Frida said. "You came back for me!" I shook my head. Then she saw Zoey. Zoey walked up to me. "You know she plans getting revenge." She whispered in to my ear.

My ears flattened against my head. Along with my tail twitching wildly. "Manny, what's wrong?" Frida asked getting up, walking towards me. "**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" I growled. Snarls were flying out of my chest. I was baring my fangs to get her to back up. Frida was getting scared. So I quickly turned to jump out the window and run home.

At school, everyone was hanging out in the grass and under trees. Zoey sat on my lap under a tree. "It's okay Manny." She said. "It's her fault." That didn't make things any better. Things got worse when Frida came walking over. "Uh Manny. Um…. are you alright?" The blue headed teen asked. "What do you think?" I asked with anger. Frida looked sad. "Gotta go to class." She said. Along with every one else, we went to class.

A voice came over to the intercom. "Students and teachers. The Atomic Sombreros are having a concert in three minuets. Thank you."

In the gym, a stage was set up. "Great, I have to listen to her." I mumbled. Zoey just rubbed my shoulder. "Hola everyone!" Frida said, then began to play. "Oooh-o-o, you're so good to me, Baby, baby…" She sang, shattering my last piece of sanity. At the end of the song, everyone was clapping and had their attention on me. I put one finger on my belt buckle. Suddenly, people had the urge to leave. I was the last to go.

When I fell asleep, I had a nightmare. I was in front of Frida. I was in my form in pain. Her face looked worried when I let out a yowl of pain out. I sounded like a dying kit. Then something strange happened. My hands changed to paws. My body was a large mass of orange and black fur. My head was the head of a tiger. In the end I was a large Tiger, and I was hungry. I could smell Frida, and let out a loud roar.

"AHHH!" I screamed when I awoke. "It was just a dream." It was Saturday morning. I ate my breakfast. Then decided to head to Frida's. I transformed in to El Tigre and ran over to her house.

I knocked on her window. "Tigre?" she said, confused as she opened the window. "Yeah. I was kinda ho…" I fell to the floor in mid-sentence. "No! My dream is coming true!" I wailed in pain. "Manny?!" Frida looked worried. "Get back." I growled. Then the transformation began. I let another yowl of pain out. But the transformation was faster than in the dream. In seconds, I was a Tiger. Frida let out a scream. This shocked me; I let a roar out to respond. "Mija!" Mr. Suarez shouted. "Get away from my daughter!" My ears flattened on my head. Then everything went black.

"You should watch your son better Rivera!" a voice shouted. "It's not my fault Manny's powers activated his tiger side." My father said in return. I opened my eyes. Finding my jaw and paws tied. Frida was starring at me with amazement. I couldn't get their attention. So I hit my massive tail against the floor. Papi turned. "Ah, Mijo. You're awake!" he exclaimed. I shook my head yes. "He can understand you?" Frida asked, never taking her eyes of me. "Why yes he can. He still has human thoughts." Papi said.

Then the pain slowly returned. I let out a yowl. It was followed out by a snarl. I was back in human form. I cut the ropes, rubbing my wrist. "Papi? Why did I transform?" He shook his head in disappointment. "Since you were already mad at Frida. Something she did must have broken your last piece of sanity." This angered me. I shot a glare at her. Fangs barred. "S-sorry Manny. I just wanted to get even." She whispered. I shook my head. "That was unnecessary! Just because it was _you_ who set off my instincts. _**You**_ who threatened Zoey!" I snarled. "Now Manny, you are a good boy for not dating Frida." Mr. Suarez said. "Now go home!" He kicked my father and I out. "Dad…." He just shook his head. Knowing I was a danger to the ones closest to me, I was scared about what was to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 La Gatita

**La Gatita is cici's NOT mine. Just to get that cleared up.**

* * *

Tigre Love

Chapter 3 – La Gatita

"Manny!" Frida shouted. I turned to see her right behind me. I was not in the mood to deal with her. "Frida stay away from me when I'm in my El Tigre form." I replied, turning in to my normal self. I ran my hand through my thick curls. "Sorry, but this is urgent." Frida rushed through a story. Ever since we became friends, she's been needy. "So? Zoey did nothing wrong." I told Frida. "But she almost punched my teeth out." She whined. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not dumping her. No matter what." Then I walked off, transforming in to El Tigre.

Thing were running through my mind. Then it hit me! Frida had a belt with a 'G' on. _I wonder what it's for. I'll to ask her later, or I'll be late meeting Zoey._ I thought. When I saw Zoey, she was bruised. "Mi amour! What happened?" I asked, starting to panic. "Some chica named 'La Gatita' attacked me." She answered "Then left shouting 'He'll be mine!'" she said in a strange voice. "That's strange. I ran in to Frida today. I saw she had a belt with a 'G' on it." Recalling what I saw an hour ago. Zoey just cocked her head. "So how is your little friendship with Frida anyway?" She asked. "Strange. Frida is really needy, and is always trying to get me to break up with you." Zoey just nodded. She knew all about what happened to nights ago, when I transformed in to a Tiger. I've been pretty stable about my tiger side since. I was still wandering how I saw the future. "Wait! I just realized this. Frida did not smell normal." I exclaimed. Zoey jumped. "What did she smell like?" she asked, eagerly. I ran Frida's smell through smells I knew. "A cat!" I shouted. I wrapped my tail around myself so I could smooth the hairs down from my shock. "Weird." Zoey said. She transformed in to Black Cuervo, and we went off on our date.

I was pacing back and forth in my room. Asking myself why Frida smelled of cat. I also didn't like the thought of another super feline besides me. I stopped in front of a mirror. I ran my index finger over my scar. I remembered how I got it. From saving Frida. I gripped the edge of my dresser. I needed to calm down. I decided I would as Frida about the belt Saturday. I calmed down enough to fall asleep.

Saturday finally came. Frida was sitting on my couch eating a churro. "What did you want to talk about Manny?" she asked with a mouthful of churro. I hesitated for a moment. The smell of cat was in my nose. "Your belt." I finally said. I watched for a reaction. She just sighed. "I was going to tell you, well, later. But since you want to know I will tell you." She put her churros down and motioned for me to sit down. So I did. "You know when you spin your belt buckle; you turn in to El Tigre?" I shook my head. "Well when I spin mine, I turn in to La Gatita." She said, spinning the belt buckle. My mouth fell open. Frida had a shirt that showed her stomach, with a red skirt. She had gloves, also her claws were extended. Behind her, she had her tail swaying back and forth. Frida had ears, too. "Wow." That's all I said. She turned red and giggled. Lifting her fluffy tail. "Hey your eyes are silver." She just nodded. Then I remembered what Zoey looked like.

Anger ran through me. I transformed in to El Tigre. My emerald eyes stared at her with madness, making her shrink back. "Manny, I guess you found out." Frida let out an uncomfortable laugh. I just glared at her. My claws unsheathed. But then, I felt my claws burning. I looked at them. "Fire claws." Frida whispered. She probly forgot my good hearing. I smiled evilly at her. Getting ready to attack, my claws grew brighter. Then when they were fully charged, I went to attack. With cat-like reflexes she avoided my attack. But the tip of her tail got burnt. I let my claws go back to normal. I let out a hiss. Gatita hissed back. "Manny, calm down before you-know-what happens." She said, calmly. I began to calm down. When I tried to talk, a roar took its place. I put my hand over my mouth. Then Gatita pushed me on the couch, so I could calm down. I decided to smooth the fur on my tail again before I tried to talk. I opened my mouth to say something, but Frida beat me. "Manny, I never thought you would get a new power attacking me." She said, starring in to space. "I never thought you would attack Zoey." I growled. Gatita's ears flattened against her head. "You don't know what she did." She hissed. I leaned back in shock, and then got angry seeing my tail puff up. "What did she do?" I said through clenched teeth. I ran my tongue over my fangs. Which would put any cat to shame. "Well, she started out saying how you were a great guy you were. I shook my head in agreement. Zoey stopped in front of me saying I can never have you. I told her she was wrong. She asked how, so I replied by telling her to turn around. Turning in to La Gatita I went after her." She stopped there.

"Is there more?" I asked, my ears pointed towards her. "No." Her silver eyes stared at me. They looked sad. I wrapped my tail around her pulling her in to a hug. When she started to purr, I pulled away. "Frida, that doesn't change anything. But you need to be a better friend, and not attack my girlfriend." I whispered.

It was midnight; Cuervo and I were in the park. She was under a tree while I was lying on a branch. "So you have Fire Claws now?" Zoey asked, after I told her the full story. "Yep. I still can't believe Frida is La Gatita." I said, stretching my limbs. "I know." Zoey said. She was stilled bruised from 2 days ago. My ears perked up. I heard the sounds of a cat mewing. I jumped down and started to sniff the air. I let out a warning hiss to the approaching cat. "Zoey, go home." I said, sternly. She was in no condition to fight. When Zoey turned to leave, she was kicked back a few yards. "Zoey!" I screamed. "Manny, forget her." I turned around. I saw Frida standing in front of me. Then my instincts went off.

I got through the pain. Gatita backed off. I let out a roar. Zoey got to see me in my Tiger form. I realized that all of my claws were on fire. This is what I wanted. Frida started getting more scared. I took a chance to advance on her. Then I stood on my hind legs pointing my front paws in the air, forming a fire ball. I went back down to all fours. "When could he do that?" Zoey asked, shocked. The fire ball was in front of me. I let a roar echo out everywhere. Sending it right at Gatita. When it hit her, she flew back, throwing something before she ran off. When I turned to see Zoey, she was knocked out. I slowly approached. I nudged her with my massive head, when she didn't respond; I lied down next to her.

"Manny?" Cuervo asked. I looked up at her. She scratched a spot behind my ear. My eyes rolled back a little. Cuervo kissed me at the tip of my nose. Then I changed back in to my human self. Zoey hugged me. I hugged her back. "That was amazing, Mi amour!" she exclaimed. I stared at her with love sick eyes. "I hope that doesn't happen again." I whispered. As we went our separate ways home, I ran in to Frida in her normal form. "What do you want?" I snarled. I turned back to my normal self. She rubbed the back of her neck. "The cat instincts went off. If I ever bite you, you could die." She said. I just stared, not knowing what to do.


	4. Chapter 4 Hero or Villain

Tigre Love

Chapter 4 – Villain or Hero?

"Are you for real?" I asked. She nodded. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Frida said, starting to get angry. I gave her a crooked smile. "Calm down Kitten. I guess we both have sides we have to control!" Frida smiled back. "It's been a while since I've seen you smile." She said. We stood there in silence. Then I started to wander. "Hey Frida are you a hero or villain?" I asked. She looked like she went in to serious thinking. "I'm guessing hero since my ancestors we're all cops or something." Frida stated. "But I could probly change that." My smile grew wider. "Totally dude! You could be my side kick!" I exclaimed. "I still haven't decided, Manny. I'll tell you later." She said, backing away. "See you tomorrow." Frida said, waving good-bye. "Bye Frida." I said, walking home.

I realized the problem there was. IF Frida decided she was a hero, then I would have to fight her. If she was a villain, then I would have to deal with another feline, and fighting with Zoey more. My smile turned in to a frown. "That's going to be a problem." I said to myself.

I was awoken from my sleep by the ringing of my cell phone. "Hello?" "Manny, Manny, Manny!" That woke me up more. "Whats wrong Frida?" I asked, starting to get worried. "Just come to the park. Hurry!" She said, the line went dead, I quickly transformed in to El Tigre. Jumping out the window, I used my claws to swing there.

When I arrived, trees in the woods were knocked down. "Frida?" I asked, starting to get worried. "Manny! Over here!" Frida shouted from a distance. I ran over to her. Frida was tied up to a tree. "Behind you!" She shouted. I dodged the attack, but it knocked me off balance. I turned to see Zoey. "What are you doing?" I asked, furious. "Well, lets see, I used you to turn you against Frida. Which worked. So now I'm getting my revenge." She said. Frida and I knew exactly what she was talking about. I got my claws out and ready. When she got ready to attack, I shoved my claws through her armor, shocking her. "Wow! Electric claws!" Cuervo said, rolling her eyes. I barred my fangs. "Oh such a scary kitty." She taunted. This causes me to do something I never thought I would do before. Bite. "Kitty got a temper." Zoey said, dodging my attack. The she flew off. I untied Frida from the tree. "Why didn't you defend yourself?" I asked, without making any eye contact. "She took me by surprise." Frida said. "**YOU** should have smelled her a mile away!" I shouted. Frida backed up, glaring. "Well I just got my powers! I don't know how to use them in my normal form!" She shouted back. I backed off not wanting to push her. "Sorry. But next time, be more careful." I softened my tone, but still stern. "I can take care of myself." She mumbled. I just snickered at her annoyed tone. Frida joined in. "I'm serious. Be careful." I said, after awhile. "I know." Frida said.

Turning around the corner, Zoey ran in to me. "Oh, Manny. Nice to see you." She said, like she did nothing wrong. I just ignored her. "You don't ignore me!" Zoey shouted. "Ok lunatic." I called back to her. "Go back to your kitten Manny. See what happens." She replied. When I reached Frida's house, her dad opened the door. "Rivera! What do you want?" He shouted. "Papa!" Frida was behind him. "Let Manny in." Mr. Suarez moved out of the way, sneering at me the whole time.

Frida and I went to her room. "Sorry about that." She sat on her bed with a picture. "It's okay. Whats that?" I asked. I sat next to her. "Nothing, just a picture." She said, hiding it against herself. "If you say so." I mumbled. When she wasn't looking, I grabbed the picture, see it was us a few years ago. "It's us." Frida nodded her head. "Which reminds me, how did you get your belt?" I asked. "Well, I had it for a while now. Lets see. My mom and I were cleaning out a chest. We found it in there. When I put it on, I accidently spun the buckle. It's not much of a story, but that's what happened." Frida said, turning to me. We just stared in to each other's eyes. I realized I was leaning closer to her face. I stopped where I was, but Frida kissed me. I didn't pull away this time. I realized I love her. Not Zoey, Frida. I knew she felt the same way to. I pulled her closer to me. Frida's smell was in my nose, making me want her more. A big blast made us turn around. "Well, well. You and the kitten are together now?" Zoey asked. Both Frida and I changed to El Tigre and La Gatita. Fighting side by side against Zoey. When we won, she flew off. "I'm glad you love me. Also, I decided to be a villain. We can be partners." She said, leaning against my shoulder. "That's great kitten! We'll be together forever." I said, nuzzling in to her fur. "Forever is a big word. As far as I know, yes." Gatita whispered. I stared up in to the starry nigh. I might as well enjoy this love as long as it last.


	5. Chapter 5 New Boy, Jasper

**Jasper warren/ White Wolf is mine. Just to let you people know.**

**Please enjoy this story. There are some hints in this chapter for the **

**next chapter so keep a close eye.**

* * *

Tigre Love

Chapter 5 – New Boy, Jasper

It was a normal school day, except for the fact of Zoey trying to kill me. Frida and I were sitting under a tree holding hands "Oh my God! Zoey is getting on my nerves!" Frida stared Zoey down, with a sneer across her face. "I know. What she needs it to get a life." I growled. Frida turned my head so I was looking at her. She was about to kiss me when we were interrupted. "Excuse me miss. But can you help me get to class?" a boy asked. I turned to see a white-haired boy with blue eyes. He was also wearing basketball shorts with a jersey. "Sure. What's your name?" Frida asked, gawking at him. "Jasper. Jasper Warren." Jasper said, smiling at Frida. His bangs where covering up one of his eyes. When he turned to look at me his expression changed. I was growling at him, and to him my eyes must off looked like flames. "What are your names?" Jasper asked, his eyes never leaving my scar. "I'm Frida, and this is Manny." He stood there nodding.

Leaving school, Frida looked at me. "What?" She just shook her head in disappointment. "Can't you be nice to Jasper? Instead of glaring at him like he is up to something bad." I looked away from her. I had a much bigger advance on the boy. My muscles where full and he was just barely muscular. I grinned; Tiger powers gave me that advance. "I suppose Kitten." I mumbled. "Gracias Manny." Frida kissed me on the cheek, and ran to catch up with her friends. I stopped, sensing and smelling Jasper behind me. "What Jasper?" I asked, not having to turn around. He walked up in front of me. "How did you know?" Jasper was surprised by me knowing who it was. "Tiger senses." I simply answered. He just nodded. "Hey, do you know if Frida is seeing someone?" He asked. "Yeah! Me, I thought you would know." I snarled. Jasper looked shock for a few seconds. Then, Jasper ran his hand over a…… collar? "Wow, never thought she date a guy like you." He stated. With out thinking, I spun my belt buckle. Letting out a roar. Jasper spun his dog tag on the collar. "I guess Tigers and Wolves don't get along." Jasper growled. He had a white tail and ears. With a black shirt and shorts. "Who are you I?" I snarled out the question. My ears flattened against my head. "White Wolf. Is it not obvious?" Jasper said, rolling his eyes. I snarled and growled, barring my fangs. "Manny!" I turned my head to see Frida running towards me.

"Leave Jasper alone." Frida said, standing in front of him. I just stared ate her in disbelief. "How did you know it was him?" She put her arms down. "I told him who I was, and he told me who he was. No need to fight him." Frida stared at me until I changed my position. Jasper grinned with satisfaction, revealing a row of dagger teeth. His tail was wagging. "Come on Jasper. I'll walk home with you." Frida said, pushing him forward. She through me on last glance before walking him home. Jumping from roof to roof, trying to keep the two in view. I was hoping Whit Wolf wouldn't hear me. My nose was burning with his scent. "I wonder what he smells like to Frida." I was wondering why they didn't get along when he was related to dogs. Frida, well she's a cat! I got close enough to hear their conversation. "What do you see in him?" The white-haired teen asked. "I think he's a total jerk." Frida gave him a stern glare. Her face softened up. "He's sweet and kind." Frida said. I smiled hoping that would get him to stop asking questions. "But he gave you that scar." Jasper said, running his finger down it. I was hoping she would slap his hand away. But she didn't. "Well…." Frida hesitated. My hope shattered when she didn't defend me. "Thanks for walking me home." Jasper stared in to her eyes. Frida blushed. "No prob." Then what he did set me off, Jasper kissed her. "**THAT'S IT!**" I roared as I jumped down. My eyes red with anger. "Manny! He just pecked me on the cheek. That's all." Frida said, in a hushed tone. White Wolf was snarling at me while I was growling and snarling back at him. With an angry hiss, Frida jumped in front of the two of us. "Frida, move." I growled. "No!" She stared me in the eyes. "Fine then." I said as I jumped over her, landing on Jasper. Knocking out his breath. He dagger teeth where snapping at my wrist. I barred my fangs, and then I leaned down, biting down on his shoulder. "Youch!" White Wolf let out a howl of pain. "Tigre! Get of the boy!" Frida yowled. She shoved me off, knocking me out of breath. "But _Frida_!" I stared at her with big, round eyes. "Manny, he just a new kid." Frida walked off.

"Jasper, I….am…sorry." I said through clenched teeth. Frida was behind me. She forced me to apologize to him. But I was glad I did a great deal of damage to his shoulder. "No problema." He was casting a curious glance at Frida. Zoey came up to Jasper's side. "Jasper, you want to go to the arcade?" She asked. Throwing an angry glare towards me. I growled back at her. "Sure. Manny, Frida you wanna come?" I turned to look at Frida. Hoping she would see I didn't think that was a good idea. "Sure." Frida said, pulling me along with her. When we got to the arcade, Jasper and Zoey ran inside along with Frida. I stayed back a little ways. Frida met me at the top in the entrance. "Everything is going to be fine." She whispered in to my ear. With a long, passionate kiss, we went inside.

"That was fun." The white-haired teen exclaimed. We all nodded in agreement. All four of us were sitting on a hill in the woods. Frida was telling a story about how I transformed in to a tiger. Jasper watched my every movement after the story. As if he was afraid of something happening. "Manny! Look out!" La Gatita pushed me out of the way before White Wolf could attack. Black Cuervo got a hold of her. I transformed in El Tigre and shoved her off. Using my Fire claws to slash at her armor. I pinned her down, shocking her with my claws. This knocked her out. Then I felt a crazy sensation. I bit down on her neck, making her scream. I felt something run off my fangs as blood rushed in to my mouth. It tasted like…like venom. I Felt Cuervo's body go limp under me. I pulled my teeth out, running my tongue over my fangs. They had the taste of poison. "She dead!" I shouted. I've become a killer. Things got worse when Frida was thrown back. Making me go tiger.

"I can't believe it." White Wolf said, looking at me. I got ready to attack, when he bit my leg. Jasper yelped in pain. "Manny, your fur is full of electricity." Frida gasped. I advanced on Jasper, claws out and ready. He tried to get out of the way, but my claws went in to his ribs. Causing him to howl and fall back. Gatita came up on him, sending him in to a stated of sleep as she froze up his wounds. I transformed back. Still tasting venom in my mouth. "He'll live. But poor Zoey." Frida mumbled. My tail was held high, but my ears sagged with sadness. "I've become a monster. I shouldn't be here." I wailed. Gatita looked up. "You're not a monster." She whispered I shook my head, and ran towards the forest. Hoping I could live far away from my family and Frida.


	6. Chapter 6 Soul of a Tiger

**I own Carmen and Jasper that is it. And look out for the sequel 'The Tiger's Daughter'.**

**If you think the ending of this story is messed up oh well, you'll have to read the second story to learn what happens.**

**Peace Out!**

**I'll let you read the last chapter now.**

* * *

Tigre Love

Chapter 6:

Soul of a Tiger

"Got ya!" I purred. I mastered talking in my tiger form. Which I have been in for 2 years. I am no 18, and enjoying a deer for lunch. Wonderful. The last night I saw Frida was when I killed Zoë. "If only I wasn't a monster." I whispered after I finished the deer, licking my jaws clean of blood. I stalked backed towards the cave I found. If it weren't for my scar people would think I was a normal tiger. But no tigers but me lived in these woods. "Manny! Manny!" A girl called. Her scent hit me before I saw her. It was Frida. She was in her La Gatita form so it would be easier to find me. Two long, painful years kept us apart. Frida has tried to look for me before, but when I found the scent it was stale with age. Her beautiful blue hair was longer. It barley touched the back of her tail. I wanted to call her name. But I knew I shouldn't. "Maybe we should look up there." White Wolf popped up behind her. He was pointing at the tree I was in. "I can smell him." Jasper wrinkled his nose. I wasn't quick enough. Frida's hand brushed my tail, sending her flying back. "Frida!" Jasper ran to where she landed. She was gasping for air, "It's Manny."

I cautiously crept down from the tree. Jasper's ears pricked up as he heard me. I trotted over to where La Gatita laid. I made sure there was no electricity running through me as I neared. "Manny, it that really you?" Frida asked trying to get up. But White Wolf pushed her back down and got into a defensive position. "Back off dog breath." I growled. Both their eyes went wide with shock. "You can talk in your tiger form?" La Gatita gasped. I nodded my head, focusing my energy into transforming back into my human self. When I was back to normal, I fell. "Guess I've forgot how to walk on two legs." I mumbled, stretching out my arms and legs. "Oh Manny! I missed you so much!" Frida ran into my arms, twining our tails together. Both of us were letting purrs rip out of our chest. "If you two are done, Frida we gotta go." White Wolf was wagging his tail impatiently. "What? Where do you have to go?" I starred at her silver eyes, looking confused. "My dad thinks I'm dating Jasper. Which, well, I am." Frida hesitated, "Also, my dad is hunting you ever since Zoë's death. Manny, he's going to kill you."

I pulled away from her. "Manny don't take this the wrong way." Frida begged. I turned my back to her. "How can I take this the right way when I'm a monster?!" I turned back to her, forcing a glare upon my lost love. "You're not a monster. You're Manny." I shook my head, spinning my belt buckle. When I was back to normal, I found that my hair hung in my eyes. It was straight at the top, which cause the ends to flip up. "Kitten, I'm not the same." I smiled a fake smile. La Gatita let out a gasp. Which another was followed by Jasper. "What?" Looking confused, I ran my tongue over my teeth. Not expecting to find my fangs still intact. "What is going on?" I asked. I ran my hand threw my hair, finding ears. "What color are my eyes?" I shouted. Frida stood there as if she heard nothing "**WHAT COLOR ARE MY EYES!?**" I screamed. She shook her head," Brown." I let out my breath which I appeared to be holding for a while. Just to put me on the safe side, I turned my head to see if I had my tail. "Crap!" Jasper started to crack up. Frida had sympathetic eyes. "Manny I have no idea what's going on. I'll ask your dad what happens if you're in a certain form for too long." Gatita stared at my tail, ears, and fangs. "God, can't you two see?" Jasper wiped his forehead. "He has the soul of a tiger. Soon his eyes will turn emerald green." A growl slipped through my teeth. "You're lucky I didn't bite you. And you!" I said, pointing at Frida. "Did you have the least hope that I was still around?" Tears came to my eyes causing things to go blurry. "Well, yes I did actually. But he asked me out last week and today he said he could smell you." Tears started to stream down her face. She wiped the tears away from her face. "I'm going to talk to my dad." I started to jog out of the wood. When I reached the entrance, Jasper blocked my way. I let out a growl of annoyance. "You wanna go out there? Where everyone can watch me kill you?" White Wolf growled, then moved as he heard Frida approaching.

I ran as fast as I could, but there were kids on a bench in my way. I jumped over them with ease, and landed on four paws. "What the hell?" I examined my self. I didn't know I could do that with out being El Tigre. The children were still screaming. I did my best to ignore them and kept running. Hopping roof to roof. I could see Casa De Macho. I jumped to the roof and snuck in through my window. No one was here, and that was strange. I went out in the hallway and found all the furniture still there, but it was covered by sheets. Looking around I spotted a note. Turning back to human, I grabbed and read aloud, "Manny, if you are ever to return. I left this town and moved on, your mother left with me. Good luck with what ever it is doing. You may be a villain but you are my son.

Love you, Dad." I crumpled up the letter and through it across the room. "Why would he leave!?" I walked towards the window. Everything seems to go fine, but strangely no villains. I saw the T.V. and decided to see what's up. I changed it to the news and a person came on. "Good afternoon Miracle City! We heard from the police station that they are stopping the hunt for Manny Rivera. If he is watching this, it means he can roam the streets freely. For now. And now for the weather." My eyes widened in shock. "If they mean what they say. Might as well test it out." I mumbled walking out the door.

Apparently what he said was true. A cop saw me and just gave me a dirty look. But what got my attention the most was two people fighting. "No Jasper! Leave him alone!" a woman hissed. I guessed it was Jasper and Frida and went onto the roof to listen to them. "What do you mean!? This is my turf! He's a villain and I'm a hero." Jasper shouted. "I'm a villain too!" Frida's face was red with anger. "Did you kill someone?" Frida shook her head, "But I'll kill you if you lay one claw on him! We're through!" Jasper tried to say something but nothing came out. He just walked away knocking anyone or anything in his way down. I jumped down from the building. Frida let out a tiny scream of surprise. "Manny, I'll just come out and say it. I love you more than anything." I smiled at that, "I love you too, mi amour." But something was different about her. "Where's your belt?" Frida sighed, "My father took it away and destroyed it." I was shocked to hear that, "Did you hear that I am free to roam now?" She nodded her head, "Yeah, but my dad will call animal control if you ever go near our house." I smiled evilly at her, "He won't have to know."

**5 years later**

Frida and I sat in Casa De Macho with our three year old daughter, Carmen. She had curly, brown hair with her mother's blue eyes. "Did you hear from you dad yet?" Jefe Suarez hasn't made contact with us ever since the wedding. "He said only I could bring Carmen over to visit." Carmen was staring at my El Tigre belt. She seemed to like the glow of it. "That's too bad; I wanted to mess with him like I did a while back." We both laughed and Carmen joined in. "Is that funny Mija?" Frida asked Carmen. "Has your dad called at all yet?" I stopped laughing, and started to glare at the wall. "No, and I don't ever want to hear from him." She seemed to understand. My ears perked up when someone knocked on the door. "Animal Control! Open up now!" I started growling, "Frida take my belt. Give to Carmen when she is ready." Frida grabbed the belt from my hands and went to hide it. She came back with out Carmen. "We will knock in this door if you don't open up!" With one last loving kiss from Frida, I turned into a tiger to defend my Familia. "1, 2, 3!" The door collapsed under their wait. I was growling and snarling at them. "Get out!" I snarled at them. "Not on my watch." A man with a tranquilizer gun aimed at me. Then he shot at me with enough to knock me out. "Manny!" Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke to the sound of people talking. I got up and sauntered forward, and ended up hitting bars. "Silly boy." A female tiger roared. "Who a-are you?" I stepped forward. "I am Jasmine. You must be the new tiger they were talking about. Why are you so shaggy?" I shrugged broad shoulders, and tried to change back. Nothing happened. I kept trying until I decided to give up. "I'm Manny." I muttered after so many tries. "Well you're a strange one. You have a scar over your eye and have emerald green eyes. Mine are brown, like a lot of tigers. But we are the only ones." Jasmine turned her head to the crowd. "You'll like the Miracle City Zoo." She roared to make kids squeal and then start laughing. "I hope I will." I started pacing back and forth. I wanted to see my daughter and my love. I can't change back, I'll be stuck as a tiger forever. I hope Carmen is prepared to be La Tigressa when the time comes. Maybe I'll see her then, and Frida. I laid back down, and went to sleep. Now I have to get use to this life.


End file.
